To Save Renesmee
by WhiteTiger3944
Summary: ONE SHOT: The unthinkable is happening. Renesmee is dying. How will Jacob and The Cullen's handle this? Told from Bella's POV


This wasn't happening...

Her skin was hard, she grew rapidly, and she had special powers.

But also blood ran through her veins, her heart beat, she blushed, and she slept.

Still I never thought there would be another day my little nudger would face mortality. I never thought her human side would trump her vampire side. We were told she would age. Only in seven years time would she be grown and then stop aging. We would have her forever. Never in my wildest thoughts could I have imagined this...

Renesmee was dying...

My sweet baby girl's heart was weakening, no one knew why, not even Carlisle. The only medical choice was a heart transplant, but her hybrid condition made the impossible. Even if is was possible, we couldn't take her to a hospital. Carlisle would have to do it privately, which was also impossible...

I stood in the doorway of Renesmee's room, still as a statue, watching Jacob hold her hand. Edward stood behind me, his hands on my shoulders. I clutched the cup of blood in my hand as I steadied myself to go to my daughter's side.

"Nessie, I brought you a drink. Uncle Emmett got a mountain lion for you."

Nessie smiled weakly and said in a sleepy voice, "I'm not thirsty right now Momma."

I was about to protest when Jacob spoke up, "Ness, you must keep up your strength."

"Jacob is right darling," Edward said as he brushed our daughter's bronze locks out of her face.

Renesmee looked at her father, then at Jacob, finally at me before reaching out and accepting the cup. "Thank you Momma."

Edward sat with Nessie as I pulled Jacob aside. He needed to eat, he needed to rest. He rarely ate or slept and would never leave the room unless both Edward and I were with Nessie. He looked dead on his feet, and I could hear his stomach rumbling.

"Jake, go eat something then get some sleep."

"Bella, I can't leave her..." he started to say before I cut him off.

"Both Edward and I are here, we are not leaving for anything. If she needs anything Rose and Emmett are within earshot, Alice is helping Carlisle, and Jasper is with Esme. Everyone is here. Go eat and you can sleep in here if you want. I'll ask Jasper to bring in some blankets and pillows."

Jacob stared intensely at me, like I was insulting him thinking of his needs. He looked at Renesmee, and she knew what we were talking about. She nodded at him and smiled. Jacob finally relented and walked over to Nessie, kissed her cheek, and said he wouldn't be far away...

I smiled at Jake as he walked out of Nessie's room. I sat down on the other side of my daughter and looked across the bed at my husband. I removed my mental shield and allowed Edward to read my thoughts...

_"Carlisle find anything yet?" _Carlisle had been researching and experimenting, trying to find someway to save Nessie. Edward looked up at me for a second and I could read the answer in his eyes..._"No."_

I took the empty cup from Rensmee's hands. Her skin color improved with the blood and her eyes lit up. Still she was tired and I tried to coax her to sleep.

"Momma? Daddy?"

"Yes baby?" I asked her and Edward moved a littler closer to her side.

"Promise me, that you, Daddy, and Jacob will take care of each other when I die."

Her statement hit me like a ton of bricks, if my heart was still beating it would have stopped at hearing these words. Edward flinched at the word "die" the pain on his face apperant. I knew he was thinking the same thing...that never in my life, human or vampire, have I wanted to cry more...

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Jacob's voice came from the doorway. I looked up at his face, which was twisted with pain and determination. He marched over and sat down next to Edward and reached out to stroke Nessie's cheek.

"You listen to me, you are not going to die. You are just like your Momma, you are going to fight, you are going to fight hard and your going to win. We are not living without you."

I studied the face of my eight year old, but physically seventeen year old daughter. She was still stunningly beautiful, even when she was sick. I listened to her heartbeat. Her heart, which always beat a little faster then normal, now beat slower. Jacob and Edward coaxed her to sleep, and I didn't stop watching her until I could see her dreaming peacefully...

...

Edward and I had gone hunting, not too far from the house so we could hear a call if Renesmee needed us. Jacob and Carlisle had encouraged us to go hunt, only after Renesmee was asleep and they were both seated at her side...

Edward and I hadn't fed for two weeks. We were all reluctant to leave the house. Even Jasper, who had the urge to feed more often, wouldn't leave unless someone was with him and Renesmee was asleep. Rosalie hovered outside the room most of the time, waiting for instructions in case Nessie needed anything. Esme took care of Jacob, seeing he had enough food and was comfortable. Emmett brought blood to Nessie, and Alice helped Carlisle research. This was a nightmare...and we weren't sleeping.

As we approached the house, Edward took my hand and looked into my eyes. "Renesmee will be ok. She's a fighter...just like her beautiful Momma."

I put my head against Edward's chest and closed my eyes. I thought if I prayed enough and willed it enough, Renesmee would get better. I would open my eyes and the nightmares would be gone. I knew better though. I knew you didn't get the things you wanted by wishing for them. You had to fight, to hell and back sometimes...

I opened the door and walked through it. I stood and just listened. I actually heard nothing...everyone, wherever they were, were perfectly still. I looked at Edward who was just as still, listening for thoughts. Our concentration was shattered by Jacob's scream.

"RENESMEE!"

Edward and I run to our daughter's room. We stopped in the doorway to see Jacob's face twisted with pain, disbelief, and torture. Carlisle had his head down to Nessie's chest. Her then proceeded to start compressions on her chest. Edward ran over to pull Jacob out of the way and let Carlisle work. I tried to ignore Jacob's tortured filled screams and ran to my daughter.

"Carlisle! What happened?" I yelled.

"Her heart. It weakened...then it stopped."

"DO SOMETHING! DO SOMETHING! NESSIE! PLEASE NESSIE! COME BACK TO ME!" Jacob screamed, tears running down his face, his arms clawing at Edward to let him go.

"Carlisle, do something! Anything!" Edward yelled above Jacob.

My mind raced, I looked around from Edward, to Jacob, to Carlisle then to my daughter. No she wasn't dead, no. I couldn't accept it. My thoughts raced so fast, they seemed like they blurred together. I remember the first time I saw Renesmee, as blurry as the human memory was, I remembered. I remember after I was turned seeing her, holding her, learning everything about her I missed in the three day period. I fought to keep her, I fought to keep us both alive, I fought to give birth to her, I fought to protect her. I wasn't going to stop fighting. I thought of how happy she made us all. I thought of Jacob. He would literally go insane without her. Finally I looked at the engagment ring on her finger. She wasn't dead.

"MOVE!" I screamed and pushed Carlisle out of the way. I took over compressions and breathed air into my daughter. Finally I heard a heartbeat, her heartbeat. It was so faint. I'm not even sure it was audible to the human ear. I looked at Carlisle who shook his head. I knew even if she came back, this would happen one day again.

I looked at Edward who nodded, and then at Jacob who pleaded with me to do anything to save her. It was up to me...

And so I bit her...


End file.
